


Llama's Tears

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Beastiality, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xenophilius Lovegood should have known better than to trust two Slytherin's even if they were his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llama's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Test Your Limits Competition II round 5
> 
> PROMPT: Acheron
> 
> Acheron is the river of Woe.
> 
> Your fic this round must feature at least one character crying.
> 
> BONUS PROMPTS:
> 
> Character: Xenophilius Lovegood (5 pts)
> 
> Character: Orion Black (10 pts)
> 
> Character: Abraxas Malfoy (15 pts)
> 
> Dialogue: "That's what you get for insulting my mother!" (5 pts)
> 
> Dialogue: "The two of you deserve each other." (10 pts)
> 
> Dialogue: "Don't come crying to me when your nose falls off." (15 pts)
> 
> Dialogue: "Yeah, but does anyone know where this llama came from?" (20 pts)
> 
> Dialogue: "Sexually?" (25 pts)
> 
> Tagline: It would haunt [character name] for the rest of [his/her] days. (10 pts) [verb tense may be changed to fit]
> 
> Item: pillow (10 pts)
> 
> Item: [any character]'s mother's wedding dress (15 pts)
> 
> Item: a broken umbrella (20 pts)
> 
> Weather: falling snow (15 pts)
> 
> Total Bonus points = 175
> 
> Also written for the wand wood challenge prompt - Silver Lime Alt: write about an act of trickery or betrayal.

Xenophilius Lovegood was a Ravenclaw, he was smart and clever, but still he was a bit naive. He had allowed himself to be hoodwinked by two Slytherin's in his year, all because of some carnal pleasure. He remembered it like it had been yesterday, possibly because it had been yesterday, and tears came to his eyes as he thought about, he couldn't believe that he had been so stupid to fall for it. The falling snow outside the window appeared to be echoing his mood and made him feel as though he wasn't so alone. They had been his friends for a while now, and he had thought that they were serious when they offered him the chance to join them, he was positive now though that it had all just been a cruel joke.

_He had walked into an abandoned classroom that he often met his friends Abraxas Malfoy and Orion Black in only to find them arguing about something stupid no doubt. He stood on the side-lines just watching, waiting for them to finish their argument and realise that he was there in the room with them._

_Orion threw a hex at Abraxas, his hands holding some material or other close to him, and Xenophilius watched as it hit him directly, he hadn't moved quick enough to avoid it. "Don't come crying to me when your nose falls off." Orion stated._ _"That's what you get for insulting my mother!"_

_"All I said was that it couldn't be your mother's wedding dress, it looks like it would fit you, your mother isn't that small." Abraxas protested._

_Xenophilius shook his head, now recognising the material for what it supposedly was; Orion's mother's wedding dress. He wondered why his friend had it, but decided that it was probably safer if he didn't know._

_"The two of you deserve each other." Xenophilius said, laughing as he watched Abraxas pick up a broken umbrella to hit Orion with in retaliation for the hex._

_He stopped when he heard Xenophilius and both he and Orion turned to him and the doorway looking a bit sheepish. They shared a look with each other before cocky looks appeared on their faces, "We do don't we!" Abraxas replied._

_Orion then piped in as he put the dress down to the side, holding his hand out to Xenophilius instead, "You could join us though. We'd like that."_

_Xenophilius stared at them for a moment, he knew that they were together, both had arranged marriages pending, but they were not really inclined towards the female and their families were aware of their relationship. He wondered if it was their relationship they wanted him to join, or if it was just for some fun. "Sexually?" He asked, staring at his friends. They nodded at him and he found himself nodding in reply as he was led into the room and the door shut behind him._

Xenophilius threw himself down onto his bed, burying his head into his pillow, he sighed, he couldn't believe that he had fallen for their tricks. The last thing he had remembered of their evening had been them handing him a glass of firewhiskey, or what he had thought was firewhiskey and then he had woken that morning in a completely different form.

_Xenophilius woke slowly, watching Orion and Abraxas who were lying next to him awaken. He was going to say something but wasn't sure what to say to his friends so decided just to enjoy the silence for a bit._

_Abraxas moaned as he stretched out, "Last night was good."_

_"Yeah, but does anyone know where this llama came from?" Orion replied._

_'Llama' Xenophilius thought, wondering what llama only to see Orion and Abraxas staring at him and start chuckling. He looked down and saw not his own body, but that of a llama, he almost screamed but wouldn't give the Slytherin's the satisfaction._

_"Oh yeah, I remember." Abraxas replied, "It should wear off soon, but we should go and get ready for class."_

_Xenophilius watched as his supposed friends left him there in that state, closing the door behind them. He didn't know how long it took before he was back to himself, but as soon as he was he took off running towards his dorm room._

Xenophilius sat bolt upright in his bed as the memory of what had happened the night before filtered through his brain. It wasn't an experience he would like to have again, ever. It would haunt Xenophilius for the rest of his days.


End file.
